Conceived for highly qualified, exceptional students interested in careers in medical research and academic medicine, the M.D./Ph.D Combined Degree is an intensive seven to eight year program that allows students to acquire clinical skills and competence in the scientific method that can be applied to fundamental problems associated with human disease. The training program meets all of the requirements of the Graduate School for the Doctor of Philosophy Degree, as well as of the School of Medicine for the Doctor of Medicine Degree. The intent of the Combined Degree Program is to allow a student to combine the curricula of the graduate and medical Schools to complete the requirements of both schools in a period less than that required if the graduate and medical studies were taken in sequence. The first two years of the program are devoted to completing the basic medical science curriculum, which includes Mechanisms of Disease, Correlated Medical Problem Solving, Student Continuity Practice, Principles of Clinical Medicine, as well as four Graduate Seminar Courses concerned with Critical Analysis of the Biological Literature and Step I of the United States Medical Licensing Examination. During the next three to four years, the students pursue additional graduate studies and PhD dissertation in one of seven areas of concentration - Cell Biology, Developmental Biology, Immunology, Genetics, Molecular Biology & Biochemistry, Neuroscience, Cellular & Molecular Pharmacology and Biomedical Engineering. Just prior to the thesis defense, students enroll in a five-week Clinical Skills Assessment Program designed to reawaken their history and physical examination skills. Following a successful thesis defense, the students return to the medical school to complete their clinical training. Currently, there are twenty-two students in the Combined Degree Program. These students are selected from a highly competitive applicant pool. With the exception of the Biomedical Engineering Program, in which the University at Storrs participates, the training program occurs entirely at the University of Connecticut Health Center and its affiliated hospitals. [unreadable] [unreadable]